my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley/Gallery
Opening Theme Season 1 Ep 1.: "Up the Apple Tree"/"Kangaroo Clean-Up" Bandicam 2018-07-26 11-51-42-515.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 Bandicam 2018-07-26 12-03-23-953.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-07-26 12-03-29-718.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-07-26 12-10-40-756.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 Bandicam 2018-07-26 12-28-13-584.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Ep 2.: "Daddy Pride"/"Show-and-Tell Shark" Ep 3.: "Bearly Awake"/"The Eagle Has Landed" Ep 4.: "Watch Out for Lionels"/"Growing Pains" Ep 5.: "Frog Legs"/"Whoo's Afraid of the Dark?" Ep 6.: "Tiger Hunt"/"Monkey Bar Business" bandicam 2019-06-21 13-35-00-542.jpg|Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT Ep 7.: "Camel Commotion"/"There's Snow Place Like Home" Ep 8.: "A Whale of a Song"/"Sloth for a Day" Ep 9.: "Busy Busy Octopus"/"Honest Ostrich" Ep 10.: "Dolphin Talk"/"Whole Lotta Snakin' Going On" Ep 11.: "Platypus Problems"/"Rabbit Habit" Ep 12.: "Savanna-Speeders!"/"Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" Ep 13.: "Hippo Helpers"/"Where's Stanley?" Ep 14.: "Penguin Party"/"Leave it to Beavers" Ep 15.: "The Joker"/"Baby Pictures" Ep 16.: "You've Got Pigeon Mail"/"It's a Prairie Dog's Life" Ep 17.: "Remembering With Elephants"/"Garbage Can Bandit" Ep 18.: "Little Dog Lost" Ep 19.: "Snow Monkey See, Snow Monkey Do"/"Sick Day Stanley" Ep 20.: "The Big Spill"/"Peekaboo Parrot" Stanley Elephant.png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Ep 21.: "Gorilla Sleepover"/"Sea Lion Slip-Up" Ep 22.: "Worms at Work"/"Caterpillar Countdown" Ep 23.: "In a While, Crocodile"/"The Color of Stanley" Ep 24.: "Searching for Spring"/"Save the Bluebird!" Ep 25.: "The Pond Couple"/"Who's Afraid of Walter Wolf?" Ep 26.: "A Little Squirrel Music"/"A Boy's Best Friend is His Fish" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Ant Picnic"/"The Tooth About Teeth" Ep 2.: "Eel-lectricity"/"Roller Rhino" Ep 3.: "Keep 'Em Flying"/"Guess What's Coming For Dinner" Ep 4.: "The Really Real Dragon"/"A Billy Goat for Dad" Ep 5.: "Bloodhound Blues"/"Clock-a-Doodle-Doo!" Ep 6.: "Mistaken Mermaid"/"It Pays to Be a Pelican" Ep 7.: "Woodpecker Woes"/"P.U. Pup" Bandicam 2019-04-12 16-40-29-589.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 Bandicam 2019-04-12 16-52-25-566.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK Bandicam 2019-04-12 17-05-30-384.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Ep 8.: "Grandma Griff's Mystery Guest" Ep 9.: "Mockingbird Scat"/"Horsepower" Ep 10.: "Proud as a Peacock"/"Dances with Flamingos" Ep 11.: "Sunburn Stanley"/"Time for Toolfish" Ep 12.: "Web Weavers"/"Muddy Buddies" Ep 13.: "The Robbing Raven"/"Flashlight Fireflies" Ep 14.: "Mysterious Moe"/"Spelling Bee Situation" Ep 15.: "Follow the Lemur"/"Zebra Jigsaw" Ep 16.: "Hummingbird Humdinger"/"Koala Cuddle" Ep 17.: "Double-Duty Dad"/"Look Who's Helping" Ep 18.: "Tasmanian Tantrum"/"Sea Otter Safety" Ep 19.: "Going-Away Goose"/"Time to Climb!" Ep 20.: "Stanley's Super Spectacles"/"The Ugly Griffling" Ep 21.: "Doing Like Ducks"/"Speedy Does It" Bandicam 2018-12-02 08-33-13-234.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Ep 22.: "X-Ray X-tra!"/ Under the Umbrella Bird" Ep 23.: "I Scream for Ice Cream"/"Snack Savers" Ep 24.: "A Little Nightingale Music"/"Super Squirrel" Ep 25.: "Outfoxing Lionel"/"Jackrabbit Hide-and-Seek" Ep 26.: "Me and My Palfish"/"At the Zoo!" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Stanley's Dinosaur Roundup" Ep 2.: "To Catch a Hamster"/"Pearls of Wisdom" Ep 3.: "Living with Leopards"/"A Chinese New Year" Ep 4.: "A Turkey of a Thangskiving" Ep 5.: "The Way of the Buffalo"/"Follow That Falcon" Ep 6.: "Shell Game"/"Sheep and a Haircut" Ep 7.: "No News Like Shoe News"/"Ladybug, Ladybug" Ep 8.: "Curse of the Angry Coral"/"A Little Bird Told Me" Ep 9.: "Stanley's Great Big Book of Adventure" What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries